


Nothing wrong

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is crying. Alex tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Who said a few days ago she was not going to write any Mattex again? Certainly not me...  
> Here have something cute Muse wanted me to do.

_**Nothing wrong**_

She had seen him escaping the party a few minutes earlier and she knew there was something wrong. She even has her little idea about what it is.

She waits a few minutes and goes look for him. He can't be far, his coat is still here and his keys are inside. She follows her instinct and steps outside into the night. There are a few people on the terrace but she ignores them, keeps walking and turns at the corner of the house to a more tranquil place. A few meters and she finds him in the dark, sitting on a bench. Crying.

She hesitates a few seconds before walking to him.

"Are you alright?" He jumps and turns his head. He shakes it when he sees her, and it only confirms her doubts.

“Yes." He replies a bit harshly, his voice still trembling

"Are you..." She tries again and he shakes his head vigorously

“No." He sniffles and wipes away what seems like tears to her, despite what he said.

"Oh."

There's a silence when she pretends not to see him erasing the last proof of his tears and he pretends she can't see him.

"Can I...?" She finally motions to the bench and he nods, moving to make her a place. "Thank you."

They are quiet again. Their bodies barely touch but she can feel the heat radiating from him and she's sure he can feel her own. They stare at the shadows in front of them, avoiding looking at each other, until she finally turns to him.

"So, why were you..."

"I was not!" He sounds offended and she does not insist.

"Okay."

Silence.

"You know, sometimes I cry too..." She begins and he cuts her off.

"I was not crying!"

"Yes, alright. Sometimes I don't cry either."

He groans and she smiles, because somehow she feels he begins to relax a bit.

"I'm never upset,” She says, “I never want to tear everything apart just to feel better. And I never felt so bad that I thought about stopping everything and killing myself."

He chokes next to her and she doesn't look at him, sure her sentence has made its effect.

"What? It's not true, is it?"

"You can find it in every piece of paper about me darling. And I won't even talk about the Internet."

"But... You... Why did you...?"

"Why I did _not_. Remember?"

This time he genuinely smiles as she reminds him the rules of this conversation. 

"Okay. Why did you _not_ want to do something like that?"

"I suppose everything was bad... Personally. Professionally."

He nods, and of course, she can't explain her reasons exactly, and he can't really understand... but he's an actor, a good one, and it's his job to try to feel what people feel - he knows enough to be sympathetic.

"I just ended up with a piercing." She can see his brow raising with interest. "But it's not so bad, the reason why you were _absolutely not_ crying, is it?" She takes his hand and squeezes it softly.

"No." He admits, shrugging. "It feels important though." He adds after a while.

"It always does." She answers and he nods. She knows he's thinking about her words and his own issues, and she lets him sit quietly with his thoughts.

After a while the night air feels a bit colder and she shivers, pressing against him for some warmth. He wraps an arm around her and she rests her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. They sit still for long minutes.

"So, you're really not gonna ask?" He whispers.

"Ask what?"

"Why I... was not feeling sad at all?" He hesitates and she smiles, opening her eyes and shifting slightly so she can look at him.

"Oh. I already know."

"You... What?" He shivers and his hand tightens around her shoulder.

"Yes. The question is, are _you_ going to ask?"

"Ask? Me? What?" He lies. His cheeks are flushed and he seems lost, like he doesn't know if he wants to run away or press her closer, incapable of making his mind up. She finds it incredibly cute.

"It's okay. Don't worry. You should have tried before instead of... not feeling bad at all." She cups his face and presses closer and he looks afraid and thrilled and eager at the same time - but he can't be sure that she's really talking about what he thinks she's talking about, because that's really not... It's impossible.

"The answer is yes."

"I... Alex -"

"Oh, you stupid idiot."

Before he can move or think she presses her lips against his, and he moans instantly. She doesn't know if it's from surprise or pleasure, and she bets he doesn't know himself. But soon he relaxes and his other hand joins the one already on her back and he strokes her skin softly while deepening the kiss.

They finally break apart and he blinks a few times.

"Did you just..." He asks, hesitant.

"No darling, not at all." She says joyfully, using their previous code and he smiles.

"Oh. So I suppose I can't do it again."

"No, never, don't you dare." She laughs before kissing him again and he sighs happily against her mouth. How can anything be wrong now?

_**the end** _


End file.
